Madame Amberly
Madame Amberly is the overweight headmistress of the Academy of Evil. She teaches the students their evil ways and speaks with a thick German accent. She makes her first appearance in Crash Twinsanity, in which Cortex unexpectedly meets her at the end of Rooftop Rampage and also has a small cameo appearance in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled, in portraits hung around the manor in Nina's Nightmare. History Prior to Crash Twinsanity Madame Amberly is the head mistress of the Academy of Evil. Cortex, Brio, and N. Gin attended the school long before being known for who they are today. It is shown that she was emotionally abusive to Cortex as a child in the dialogue before her boss fight. She insults him and is dissmissive of his ambitions, and Cortex is clearly scared of her, in fact she is one of only two individuals he fears with the other being Uka Uka. Towards the end of her theme, which plays during this boss fight, there are sounds that sound like children whining, further pushing this and also implying she could have abused other children in the school as well as Cortex. Crash Twinsanity Cortex's niece, Nina Cortex, also attended the school. As Cortex and Crash go to bring Nina along with them to fix the Psychetron, Cortex unexpectedly reunites with Madame Amberly, in which after a short dialogue, initiates a boss fight. During the fight she berates and insults him whenever the player fails to hit her. After the fight, one last rope snaps off and Madame Amberly falls down into the mist with a high pitched screaming sound, presumably to her death. She is never seen again, aside from a brief verbal mention by Nina in Mind Over Mutant. Gallery See: Madame Amberly/Gallery Trivia *Madame Amberly is one of the only three female bosses to ever be fought in the entire series, the others being Coco Bandicoot (under N. Trance's control in N-Tranced and under the control Of Cortex/Brio's NV Device in Crash: Mind Over Mutant) and Nina Cortex (Crash of the Titans) are the only others. *Madame Amberly, along with Cortex and Nina, share a similar trait by having a letter tattooed on their forehead. It is possible that everyone has a tattoo on their forehead in the Academy of Evil, as it is shown in a piece of concept art which shows students with letters tattooed on their forehead as well. **Although other concept art also shows that N. Gin and N. Brio were students and they didn't (nor ever) get tattoos on their heads. *She is one of the largest characters in the series. *The lightning attack she uses in Crash Twinsanity is identical to the Force Lightning attack used by the Sith in the Star Wars series. *Madame Amberly can be seen in her arena before her boss fight begins. While on the moving platform, if the player angles the camera downward, they will see her in a static T-pose. *She is the only character in the entire series who has never met Crash in person. *Amberly cameos in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled in a couple of paintings hung inside the manor in Nina's Nightmare. de:Madame Amberly es:Madame Amberly fr:Madame Amberly pt:Madame Amberly pt-br:Madame Amberly ru:Мадам Эмберли Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash Bandicoot: Evolution Category:Antagonists Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Enemies Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Character Cameos Category:Crash Mind Over Mutant